The Kiss
by Yeeellyy
Summary: What would happen if Logan and James "Kissed" while Logan is with Kendall and while James is with Carlos ... I know very confusing .. But give it a try . My 1st official One-Shot


So Basically this came out of nowhere... Literally I was typing on my laptop for the next chapter of City Of The Dead (if you haven't read it already please give it a try) and well this came into my mind so basically what if Logan "Kissed" James while Logan is with Kendall and while James is with Carlos ….and you'll see why I put quotation marks on the word kissed so On to the STORY! Sorry for the minor errors I'm kinda new to writing

KPOV

..!

How can he do that? I loved him! Heck even _now_ I love him!

And now I'm sobbing into my pillow I can feel the pillow being so wet …. Just because _the _Logan Henderson kissed one of our best friends, James Maslow while James here _is_ in a relationship with Carlos

And now I'm crying harder than EVER just because of _that_

_*Flashback*_

_Kendall was walking through the hallway to reach the elevator to get to the lobby to meet with his boyfriend _

"_Hey Carlos!" Kendall greeted once he saw the very hyper-Latino heading for the elevator as well_

"_Hey Kenny" Carlos Replied while Kendall looked at him like he grew a second head_

"_Really? Kenny?" _

"_Why? What's wrong with that?" Carlos said while pressing the button for the Lobby _

"_Because only Logie can call me Kenny"_

"_Then I'll call you Ken …. Kenly … Kensy …. Aha! KENDY!" Kendall looked at him like he was some kind of crazy psychopath_

"_Come on Carlos! Really "_

"_Yes! And now deal with it" Carlos Said while ruffling Kendall's hair at the same time the elevator doors open_

"_So you gonna meet up with Jamie?"_

"_Yeah you meeting up with Loges and BTW I'm the only who can call him Jamie?"_

"_Fine I'll call him … I can't think of anything ... I'll tell you later and yeah"_

"_Sure but you better Hurry Up then Slow Poke!" After finishing that Kendall quickly sprinted off to the park Carlos laughing then quickly following him_

_When Carlos gets there he stares at confusion to why Kendall is just standing there staring at someone kissing he doesn't quite know who's kissing but he get curious and he gets closer now he sees the ones kissing are … Logan and … James_

"_James …" Carlos said with a mix of hurt, confusion, sadness but mostly anger_

_The other two quickly pull apart _

"_Carlos!" James shouts while Logan shouts "Kendall!"_

"_Why Logie? Why?" Now Carlos turns to Kendall to see him looking at his Vans while sniffling now he knows he's crying cause he sees small tears drop fall from his chin_

"_Kenny this ... this isn't what it looks like ... We... Me and James... This means nothing" Logan tries to explain but nothing he says makes sense to Carlos and Kendall_

"_Then WHAT! What Logan! James! WHAT!" Carlos shouts at them getting a few stares from some bystanders but quickly shrug it off seeing that it was Carlos_

"_Carly ... We can explain... Really we can" James tries to explain_

"_Then what?" _

"_I … We ...I don't know"_

_A loud sob erupted from the blonde boy who kept quiet until now …_

"_Kenny … "_

"_Enough! Why Logie … I thought when we finish College we could get married you told me that … remember? Or did you already forget? You forgot didn't you? That's it! We're over!"_

_Logan's eyes were as wide as a saucer "What! Kendall let's talk it out baby … Come on" Logan said trying to grab Kendall's wrist but Carlos quickly grabs his_

"_Let him go" Carlos hisses with so much anger in his voice_

"_Stay out of this Carlos"_

"_No! Kendall is my one and ONLY best friend. So if you hurt him I hurt you"_

"_Carlos ... Please ... understand ... It isn't what it looks like … we're sorry" James pleads _

"_NO!" Carlos says and drags Kendall away but stops shortly saying "Oh and James were over" and with that leaves leaving a shouting Logan in the park being hold down by a angered James_

_*End of Flashback*_

After that Carlos wanted to talk to me saying that I had to get it out of there he told me that it's okay to cry and if needed a shoulder he'll always be there then I told him that I just needed some time alone to think he was okay with that he left the apartment saying he was going to the rooftop to think

Once I heard the door shut I quickly run to my room and now here I am

"Why did you do it Logie?" I thought out loud

"I'm sorry" I heard someone say in the doorway I didn't need to look up to know who it was

"Leave me alone" I told Logan

"Let me explain"

"Explain What? How much you liked kissing James? … Well I don't care you guys can go and just fuck till you're brains explode"

What did I just say? Kendall thought

"Is that even possible?"

" …. I don't know"

"And no. I'm here to tell you that the thing me and James did was well … forced"

And with that I immediately sat up looking straight at his brown eyes the eyes I fell in love with

"Force?" I managed to say

"Yeah … It was Camille … She … Look will you promise me once I tell you the story you won't get mad?"

"It depends"

"But … Fine …."

_*Flashback*_

_Logan was sitting at the bench in the park to meet up with Kendall for their surprised date and maybe give him his promise ring …_

"_Logan!" hearing that Logan's head shot up_

"_Hey James what's up?"_

_In response James gave him a shrug "You. You haven't responding to me for like 2 minutes now or something"_

"_Really? Huh... I just got a lot on my mind that's all"_

"_So … You're gonna give him the promise ring?"_

"_Yeah I can finally say that he's mine now mine and only mine" Logan said with a hint of cockiness_

"_Yeah well if you hurt him just remember that me and Carlos will hurt you too"_

_Logan gave him a look that says 'Me?-hurt-him" look _

"_What? He's our baby! …. Well not in a romantic way but a brotherly way you know since he is the youngest "_

"_Don't worry I will never. EVER. Hurt him_

"_Is that right ? You'll never ever hurt you're precious little Kendall Huh?" With that a female figure suddenly appeared in front of them_

"_Camille" Logan and James said in unison_

"_Well I've got a proposition for you, Logan"_

"_I don't need it"_

"_Really? What if I give it to Kendall his heart might get shattered"_

_With that Logan became interested but at the same time angry at the girl in front of him_

"_What is it Camille?" This time coming from James_

"_Well you see Logie here I still hate you for the fact that you dumped me over something trash-y. But now I know a way to get back at you what if I told Kendall of our little secret ? Hmm…"_

"_What secret" James asked in confusion as to why Logan wasn't confused too and sensing that maybe Logan knew of the secret_

"_Well you see James me and Logan had sex more than once" Logan shivered at the memory knowing where this is going "You made that choice Camille"_

"_No I made that choice for you're career "_

"_It was a mutual understanding to both of us"_

"_Yes, But I mostly agreed because of you"_

"_But-"_

"_Logan ! Tell me now what this bitch is talking about" James said looking at Logan directly_

_Logan gulped "I got her pregnant and then got it aborted"_

_James just looks at him mouth agape "You WHAT?"_

"_I got her pregnant then aborted" Logan repeated_

"_Logan! I can't believe you! You are so much smarter than that "_

"_I know but it was way before me and Kendall got together."_

"_Ahem … Now Logan so ? I tell Kendall and he's heart breaks or you do what I say and well I'll forget about it and never bring it back"_

"_What do you want me to do? Camille" Logan hisses her name _

"_Kiss James" Camille said as if it was the most simplest thing in the whole wide world_

_Now James and Logan are standing looking at here like she was the craziest bitch in the whole wide world which she is by the way_

"_WHAT!" Logan and James shouted at her again in unison_

"_Are you crazy? Oh wait you ARE!" Logan said well actually shouted_

"_What! Just a little peck on the lips or if you want more"_

"_Camille No!" James shouted_

"_So I'm telling Kendall about the baby thing and the abortion"_

"_Wait! James just one little peck please … It would save Kendall the heartbreak" Logan begged_

"_What! Logan! It's … Urgh! Fine" James said annoyed_

"_Good. I'll be there watching" Camille said while walking away from the two_

"_So … After this nothing awkward. Okay?" Logan said wanting to save their friendship_

"_Okay" With that they both leaned forward closing their eyes once their lips reached the other they were lost in the sensation of kissing that they didn't notice to figures approached them_

_*End of Flashback*_

After Logan told the story I can't get the fact that Logan got Camille pregnant then aborted it out of my head

"Kendall ? Kendall ?" Logan kept saying my name but it's just …

"So you got her pregnant" I said breaking on the word 'pregnant'

"Oh Kenny … That's why I don't want you to know … I'm sorry and I know that I don't deserve you and all cause here I am aborting kids just so I was afraid to face the consequences and now I'm making you cry"

"You should have just told me you know"

"….. I know …. It's just that … well you know I was scared" Logan admitted

"Oh Logie …" With that Kendall hugged Logan

"I Love You Kenny"

No response …

"I know it'll take more time for you to forgive me but Kendall I beg you _please _forgive me" By now Logan was crying silent tears Kendall was too

"Oh Logie … I do .. I forgive you .. But please next time something like this happens tell me" Kendall said

"I promise" With that Kendall kissed Logan on the lips passionately it wasn't rough and hard it was sweet and slow

"We have to find Carlos"

"James is on it" With that they heard a very loud "KENDAL!"

"Come on" Kendall said while standing up and Logan standing up as well wiping away his tears

"Hey Carlos" Kendall greeted once he walked past the door of their bedroom

"You Okay?" Carlos asked with a hint of concern in his voice

"Yeah I'm fine"

"KENDALL!" James yelled while hugging the younger boy

"James ! '"

"Sorry … Look I am so so so sorry about the kiss with Logan I-"

"Don't worry about it. Logan already told me"

"No .. It was – Wait .. Logan already told you"

"Yeah I did" Before Kendall had the chance to answer James Logan answered it for him

"Logan ! Look I'm sorry too" Carlos apologized

"It's okay Carlitos I'm sorry to I should have just you know told you" Logan said

"Yeah well we all make mistakes so everybody friends?" James asked all of them

"Yeah" All three of them responded

"Oh! And James … " Kendall smacked James' arm playfully

"No one gets to kiss Logie except for me!"


End file.
